


light through a prism

by Morbane



Category: The Seer and the Sword - Victoria Hanley
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: Their greatest luxury is each other.





	light through a prism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).

Dahmis, high king of Glavenrell and its allied lands, had no particular reputation for hedonism.

Just at that moment, however, with his cock deep in the throat of one lover, and sweat beading on his brow under the avid gaze of another, he felt he had earned it.

Landen, kneeling beside him on the far side of his bed, released Dahmis' cock with a long, indulgent slide. Dahmis rewarded him for it with a deep groan, and was rewarded in turn by Torina's appreciative sigh. He caught her eyes, smiling to meet her smile, and then jerked his gaze back to Landen as Landen swallowed him down once more and began to work him more quickly.

This was usually how they began - Landen and Dahmis showing off for Torina, sometimes at her direction - but events did not usually reach a peak so soon. Dahmis, driven with punishing speed towards release, had no objection, but wondered what Landen had in mind for an encore.

In the part of his mind still set aside for reflection, he marvelled at how quickly Landen could take him from relaxed enjoyment to clutching the sheets with a white-knuckled grip, his rigid cock aching in Landen's mouth, pleasure surging through him and finally spilling over. With another groan, he let himself collapse into the pillows. Landen drew his mouth off, swallowing down.

"Ah, Landen," Dahmis said finally. "Is there no talent you do not possess?"

Landen laughed, pleased with himself, and Dahmis saw him exchange a glance with Torina. Torina stood. Only a cloak was draped around her, for warmth, and Dahmis yearned to touch the skin that showed itself as she moved.

"I believe Landen wished to show off a different talent today," she commented.

"Oh?"

Landen nodded to Torina. "In the box," he said.

Torina leaned down to Landen's bag - showing more beautiful glimpses of skin - and took out a long, plain, narrow box. She brought it over to Dahmis, who had now propped himself up on his elbows, and unclasped it.

Inside was an unmistakably phallic object. No, not merely phallic - actually a phallus. Its base was gleaming wood; its surface was otherwise covered with strips of wrapped hide, oiled and wound so tightly around each other that the edge of one strip, to Dahmis' curious fingers, seemed to melt into the next. 

From the base ran broader straps.

Torina's fingers ran lightly over Dahmis' own. "Landen made this for me to wear," she said - and if Dahmis had to close his eyes for a moment against the shockingly erotic image of her with the toy jutting out from her groin, the straps criss-crossing her muscled thighs, he almost feared the effect of seeing it in reality. "Would you enjoy watching him take it, or would you like to try it yourself?"

What a wonderful, terrible choice. He liked the thought of looking on as Landen was taken apart. But in the aftermath of satisfaction, he craved touch most of all. 

"Please, Torina." He laced his fingers with hers. "I would like you to try it on me."

Nodding, she unclasped her cloak and swirled it instead around Landen, who had risen to kneeling. Dahmis' breath, as always, caught at the sight of her fully bare, her loose hair twining over her breasts, a constellation of freckles across her left hip.

The curls between her thighs glistened with arousal.

Landen helped her with the toy, securing the straps at the small of her back and at the backs of her thighs. Dahmis saw what he had not before - below the base, where it rested low on her pelvis, there was a smooth, round protrusion - designed to press into her as she pressed into him.

There was a jar of oil in the box - chosen, Dahmis supposed, to harmonise with whatever concoction the toy was oiled with already. As he lifted his hips so that Landen could slide a pillow under them, Torina dipped her fingers in, pressed them lightly to the rim of his hole, and - with his grunted assent - pushed two in. 

He loved her gentle familiarity with his body, as if she knew it as well as her own. As she stretched him, she rocked slightly on her knees. Landen reached out to hold the toy, and she smiled at him. With Landen holding it steady, Dahmis saw that she could stimulate herself on the part of it pressed into her clit.

He wanted to be the one to feel her pleasure through the toy. He shifted his hips, giving her better access, and she responded by adding two fingers to those already working him open.

"I think our king is ready," Landen said softly. "Are you?"

"Yes," Torina said. She took her hand away and guided the head of the toy to Dahmis' hole.

"Tell me if I should pause," she told Dahmis, and pressed in.

The toy was not as thick as the largest cock Dahmis had ever taken, but it was not comparable to the smallest, either. It was strange in its coolness, and in the rigidity below the padding of the hide wrappings. Dahmis had to truly concentrate to relax himself, as he had not needed to do in some time.

Torina moved slowly and steadily until the toy was halfway in, and then she began to rock again, gently, working the toy in in small increments. The chill of it was no longer a distraction as it took on the heat of his body. Dahmis could feel her quiver as each thrust stimulated her as well as him. It was a feeling like diving into a lake on a spring morning, or lightning gathering in the air before a storm. He shivered all over.

"Are you well, Dahmis?" It was Landen.

"Yes," Dahmis said.

They smiled down at him together - Landen with laughing eyes, Torina smug and tender and a little abstracted. Torina began to move again, and Landen ran a teasing finger along Dahmis' wilting cock, striking sparks of feeling.

Even warm, the toy did not slide quite easily in Dahmis' body. But he enjoyed the drag of it, the sense of deep fullness. Torina gave up on trying to pull half-out and thrust deeply in again, and returned to rocking with the toy almost fully seated in him, her wet curls brushing his inner thighs. 

He glanced over at Landen again, and saw that despite a lack of recent attentions, Landen's own cock jutted eagerly up to his stomach.

"Come here," Dahmis told him, pulling at Landen's hip, and Landen crawled forward so that Dahmis, turning his head, could lick at the head of Landen's cock.

It was a sloppy job - the effect, Dahmis thought, being to tease Landen rather than to satisfy him - but that did not matter. It was a show for Torina's benefit, giving her something to delight her eyes even as she fucked herself on Dahmis' body, on the toy.

As he swiped his tongue across Landen's cock - Landen was helping him now, with a hand at the base - he felt Torina shake above him.

Dahmis sucked down hard, and Landen came as if commanded by Torina's moan.

Dahmis didn't lift his mouth off Landen's cock until she shuddered a second time, and then he freed his mouth only to urge her on. 

She was a glorious sight above him, sweat dampening stray tendrils of her hair, a flush spreading from her throat almost to her breasts, her stomach and thighs flexing.

Still more glorious when Landen lifted himself up again to kiss her. He held her shoulders, bracing her as her movements waned. She was trembling more than rocking now, one peak blending into another - as he could tell from where the toy connected their bodies.

"Enough," she murmured at last.

Dahmis let his eyebrows rise, as well as the corners of his mouth. Enough for now, perhaps, but he rather hoped that, later, he could take her up on her other offer, and watch as she fucked Landen with the results of his own craft.

This - when they came together in private, and were Dahmis and Torina and Landen together, titles nearly forgotten - was not an indulgence he could grant himself often, and he intended to take every advantage of it that he could.


End file.
